


Desk Job of the Undead

by FrauleinTora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinTora/pseuds/FrauleinTora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim is bored and Sherlock is annoyed.</p>
<p>First post wheee. Little Sheriarty drabble I thought was decent. Not beta'd so there might be mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Job of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> First post wheee. Little Sheriarty drabble I thought was decent. Not beta'd so there might be mistakes.

"You know for someone _so_ dedicated to his work," Jim placed his palms flat on Sherlock's desk, pushing whatever objects in his way to the floor, "You've been neglecting me an awful lot." once he had a spot cleared, Jim slowly crawled his way onto the desk. His slender body relaxed on the cool wood as his catish smile shifted to a frown. "I don't know what has been keeping you so busy, but I must say I am jealous and at the same time curious." Sherlock held a genuinely perturbed glare, and for good reason. The two men had been essentially locked in the same flat since they had both 'killed' themselves. Sherlock at this point was completely fed up with Jim's promiscuous behaviour.  
"What has been keeping you locked in here? Something I could eliminate perhaps?~" Jim could see the annoyance in Sherlock's eyes; that intense blue hue seemed to pierce right through the criminal. "Frankly Jim it's none of your business. You have caused enough problems in my life, I would like a little bit of normalcy in my 'undead' life."  
"Oooh Sherlock, I've never witnessed such behaviour from you."  
"You don't _know_ me."  
"Perhaps if you spent a little more time working on me, that would change." Jim leaned closer, grabbing at the detective's scarf. "Work on you?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Moriarty. "Oopsie, naughty me. I meant work _with_ me." They shared a smirk and Jim pulled at the scarf. Sherlock firmly pulled back, snatching the fabric from Jim's fingers and stood. "We'll see." He purred as he strode to his room, shutting the door behind him and thus, leaving a very frustrated criminal sprawled on the desk.


End file.
